


Secret Dating

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have you got to lose anyway? The worst that the guy will do is just laugh at you, probably tell his siblings and friends about you asking him out, and humiliate you in front of the entire student class.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Dating

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I’ve been slightly inspired to go outside of the box of ships I’m comfortable with in Fates and pair up random characters. This is based off of the post by fyotpprompts about a character being dared to ask the bad boy out, except for the fact that they’re already dating them. :p
> 
> Pairing: Xander x Takumi
> 
> Warning: Guy x guy
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fire Emblem

“W-what?!” Takumi asked in shock, eyes widening as he nearly dropped the stack of books in his hands.

Oboro and Hinata both grinned at him, mischief shining in both of their eyes. “We’re having an intervention. You need to ask out Xander.”

Takumi opened and closed his mouth, blinking at his friends in confusion. “I…I am highly confused,” he said in distress, not even sure what his friends were talking about. He had literally just walked out of the library, carrying a stack of their books for their group project, and all of a sudden, the two of them ambushed him about asking Xander out.

Huffing in indignation, Oboro put her hands on her hips . “Takumi. You are one of my best friends. But I swear if I see you making googly eyes at Xander one last time, I will puke.”

Face growing hot, Takumi grimaced. “I am not making googly eyes at Xander.”

“You know, denial isn’t healthy,” Hinata pointed out, taking the stack of books away from Takumi. “What have you got to lose anyway? The worst that the guy will do is just laugh at you, probably tell his siblings and friends about you asking him out, and humiliate you in front of the entire student class.”

Staring at his friends, Takumi couldn’t stop himself from sighing before pinching the bridge of his nose. To be honest, he had been staring at Xander, but not any more than he normally did. But who wouldn’t? Xander was beyond gorgeous. Long blonde hair, curly and soft to the touch, with piercing eyes lined in kohl, a teasing smirk and a voice that demanded order, not to mention a body that would leave even the football players jealous…it wasn’t hard to believe that Takumi would stare at him

And yet, unlike the friends that hung around Xander, the male himself wasn’t vulgar or rude to the other students. Instead, he was respectful and studious, even if he was a bit of a rebel. He was part of the student council, yet hung out behind the school yard and smoked. He was the top of his class, even if he barely showed up to his classes.

The man was attractive, in a way that was utterly frustrating.

The sound of loud laughter entered the empty school yard and Takumi, Oboro, and Hinata all turned in the direction of the noise. And speak of the devil, Xander and his group of friends walked around the corner.

“Now’s your chance, Takumi,” Oboro hissed out before she pushed Takumi towards Xander.

Stumbling in shock, Takumi glared at his friends over his shoulders. Both of them waved off off towards Xander, giving him thumbs up. Thinking of ways to get back at his friends, Takumi hesitantly walked over towards the older male. His heart started pounding in his chest, hands growing clammy and nerves trembling.

He stopped a few feet away from Xander and his friends, causing all of them to look over at him with raised eyebrows. A flush of embarrassment came over him and Takumi looked down at his feet for a moment. Swallowing thickly, Takumi looked at Xander before taking in a deep breath.

“Xander, can I talk to you for a moment?” Takumi asked, grimacing as his voice cracked towards the end.

His embarrassment grew to exponential levels as he heard Xander’s friends laughing to themselves. Xander stared at him, not saying anything for a moment. He felt as though he was being examined under the older male’s gaze. Then, the male gave a small smile before he nodded his head. Xander gave a signal to his friends, waving them off.

“I will meet back up with you all momentarily. Give me a moment with Takumi, if you will,” Xander stated.

Laughing loudly, Xander’s friends just nodded their heads before walking off. Takumi waited until they were far enough before he fully relaxed, looking up at Xander. The other man was looking at him with gentle eyes, walking towards Takumi.

“What was it that you needed, Takumi? Was everything alright?” Xander asked. 

Nodding his head, Takumi let out a shuddering breath. “Y-yeah. I…oh my god, this is so embarrassing…,” he muttered to himself.

Looking back towards where Oboro and Hinata were at, he noticed that his friends were still watching him closely. Groaning internally, he turned back towards Xander, who was still looking at him expectantly. His eyes looked in the direction where Takumi’s friends were standing and his eyes narrowed for a moment before a look of understanding came over his face.

“Okay, so my friends have noticed that I’ve been staring at you and want me to ask you out, since I’m apparently crushing really hard on you,” Takumi said, embarrassed frown coming to his face.

Xander chuckled in amusement, smirk coming to his face. “They’re not aware that we have been in a relationship for the past year?”

“The time to tell them never came up,” Takumi explained, scratching the back of his head. “So, I figured that I might as well go along with it, so that we didn’t have to keep sneaking around.” Takumi looked up at Xander with a hopeful look.

The truth was, the two of them had been dating for well over a year. They had met through Leo, who introduced his brother when he had come over to study with Leo. The older male had caught his attention, since his only exposure to the older male had been whenever he happened to pass by him during school. Seeing Xander in such a different setting, relaxed and without the makeup he constantly put on made him look more human. More approachable. They surprisingly hit it off well, and the rest was history, so to say.

Besides Xander’s family and close friends, no one else was aware of their relationship. It was mainly due to Takumi’s urging, since he was a private person by nature. And Xander had been fine with that. Xander, while not as closed off as he was, preferred to have his private moments as well. He never pressured him to go public, and Takumi was thankful for that.

Although now, he supposed that he really didn’t have much choice. But instead of feeling anxious, there was more of a relieved feeling in his chest.

Giving the younger male a smile, Xander walked closer to the younger male, resting a hand on his cheek. “And you are positive that you would be comfortable with people knowing? I am fine with keeping our relationship private.”

Nodding his head, Takumi gave a shaky smile to the older male. “I…I’m sure. I do like our privacy, but I want to be able to be near you in public. I don’t want to keep watching you from across the room. I mean, I’ll be kind of embarrassed to know that everyone will know we’re together but…I think it’d be worth it.” Takumi’s voice was soft, unsure yet hopeful.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Xander cradled Takumi’s face in his hands before he bent down, pressing a kiss to the younger male’s forehead. “I believe that I heard that a new jazz club has opened up on campus. Would you be interesting in coming with me tonight?”

Takumi nodded his head eagerly. “Yeah, that’d be great. What time?”

“Is sometime around 7:00 acceptable?”

“That’s fine with me.”

Smile spreading, Xander nodded his head. “Good. Then I shall pick you up around 6:30.” Xander reached down to take one of Takumi’s hands, bringing up to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Takumi knew that the display was mainly for his friends, but that didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat in his chest. Their eyes locked for a moment, and a shiver went through Takumi’s body. The moment passed just as quickly as it came, but it didn’t stop Takumi from feeling flustered.

Xander walked away, steps confident and sure. Takumi let out the breath that he hadn’t known he had been holding. He wasn’t given a lot of time to bask in the moment though, before Hinata and Oboro came charging towards him, shouting and shaking him vigorously.

“Oh my god, Takumi?! Did he actually accept your confession?!” Hinata shouted, loud voice immediately setting Takumi on edge.

“Hinata you don’t have to shout. I am right here-”

“Awww, our little Takumi is finally growing up. Getting himself a boyfriend, and a handsome at that!” Oboro cooed, tugging at Takumi’s cheeks, much to his chagrin.

“I’m going to kill you both-” Takumi said in exasperation, only to be cut off by more of Hinata’s shouts and Oboro’s cooing.

Perhaps this was a bad idea, now that he thought about it…


End file.
